


First Mate

by AsaDelCesar



Category: Sengoku Night Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaDelCesar/pseuds/AsaDelCesar
Summary: I couldn't help shipping these two from the very moment the event came out so...Jinpachi invites the always nervous Juuzou into his quarters and asks of him something he had longed for for quite some time.





	First Mate

Amidst the gentle sounds of sea waves and the cacophony of the other sailors around the ship, the captain’s quarters was a separate world now, occupied by just two. The long days and nights out at sea certainly were lonely, but if there was one thing Nezu Jinpachi was sure of, Kakei Juuzou was a lucky find. He felt it all the more now as he watched the young man disrobe before him, biting his lip and making himself look smaller than he already was out of nervousness. 

“Hey, don’t close yourself up that way. Have more confidence, Juuzou,” normally, Jinpachi’s voice would have a more commanding tone towards the young man. However, right now, his voice had taken on a warmer kind of timbre—softened with a tinge of lust. His eyes skimmed over Juuzou, taking in the way the smoky pink of his nipples and the head of his cock peeking from his foreskin accented his flawless skin. It was honestly quite a feat for him to have been at sea with him and still be able to retain that kind of beauty.

“Come closer now.”

Nervously, Juuzou did as he was told. He had admired Jinpachi since he had found him washed up on that beach. Yet, at the same time, he had always been scared of being abandoned by him if ever he had proven himself a worthless part of the crew. He knew how harsh the captain was with the others. He never held back his tongue. Being here before him now, naked and nervous, amplified that fear all the more. Yet, the moment he felt leather-clad hands cup his cheeks and bring him closer, a strange warmth ran down his spine and colored his pale skin with patches of faint red.

“I can’t hold myself back any longer, you’re just too beautiful.”

Before Juuzou could utter anything to counter Jinpachi’s words, the young man felt the captain’s lips upon his—crashing and passionate and pushing them apart so their tongues could engage. At first, Juuzou felt himself holding his breath—somewhat in disbelief that this was happening. Once he started feeling comfortable in this shared warmth, though, he began to breathe once more, sighing into the kiss and actually pressing in to answer the captain’s demanding mouth with his own timid one.

It didn’t take long at all for Jinpachi to throw the younger sailor on to the bed—a simple raised mattress on a wooden frame, yet covered with fine cloth acquired from the various shores their ship had visited.

“Jin-san…” Juuzou raised his voice slightly, his tone still wavering, still a little unsure. “Let me…?”

Quietly, he moved to get on all fours on the bed and crawled to his captain to reach for his pants. At this, Jinpachi didn’t chide the younger sailor. Instead, he watched quietly with deep breaths as he worked his pants open and sought out his cock. It was a mesmerizing sight, seeing that tongue slip from past those rosy lips to lap over the length and those smooth fingers more skilled with a gun than a sword push at the skin to uncover the sensitive bulb of his cock’s head. The moment Juuzou’s mouth parted to kiss and suckle at it, Jinpachi couldn’t help but sigh longingly. His body reacted appropriately, his cock stiffening more under the younger sailor’s ministrations. 

Slowly, Juuzou attempted to open his mouth to take in all of his captain’s cock. He never thought he’d be doing this, but it felt right and made his own body feel hotter—to be subservient to him like this. At first, he managed to just suckle at the head. But as he picked up a little more confidence, he attempted to take in a little more. All the while, Jinpachi ran his hand through his soft, pink hair, both to watch him better and to quietly praise him. His reverie was broken though the moment he felt Juuzou suddenly pull back, coughing.

“Nn?”  
“I… I couldn’t do it, I’m sorry…” Juuzou admitted, his voice trembling and shaky from both his coughing and his nervousness. Though he really wanted to please his captain, his mouth could only do so much, and the sensation of that cock against his tongue made his reflexes kick in after a while. Instinctively, he looked away from Jinpachi, his body making itself look smaller as he always did whenever he felt sure he would be scolded.

At that, Jinpachi smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he got out of his clothes, “Don’t worry about it. The fact that you tried was a real turn-on, though. Will you let me do more to you?”

“Ah! Y-yes…” Juuzou jumped a little in his seat, surprised at how forgiving Jinpachi was at that. A now-bare hand pressed against his shoulder and pushed him down once more. There was no more cloth between them, and Juuzou could feel how warm the older man was against him and how wonderful it was to have a mouth upon his skin, lapping and suckling. That mouth quickly sought out one of his nipples to tease, rolling the bud between teeth and making him yelp out in pleasure. All the while, one of Jinpachi’s hands moved lower to grasp at Juuzou’s cock, and the young sailor gave a much louder cry of pleasure the moment his captain’s thumb brushed over the head of that shaft.

“Beautiful… just too beautiful…” Jinpachi sighed, his voice starting to get a little rough with arousal. By now, his cock was at full mast and he was all but ready to push it into port. Licking his lips, he reached over the side of the bed for a compartment built into the frame which held a variety of things… sleeping aids and the like, as well as a vial full of oil to lubricate skin. He takes it and opens it, putting on a generous amount on to his fingers and his own shaft. He moves to slip those digits between Juuzou’s legs to gently touch the entrance to his body.

“Will you let me, Juuzou?”

The young sailor couldn’t help but squeak nervously, never having done this in his life. He had sometimes touched himself thinking about Jinpachi, but never had he considered being entered. But he trusted his captain fully; he had always done the right thing in his eyes. So, though his voice still came out strained with nervousness, he gave a clear yes.

At the way he voiced his consent, Jinpachi’s face lit up. He rarely got to hear that kind of decisive remark from the young sailor without his prompting him, and he appreciated it greatly.

“I’ll be gentle.”

With that said, he presses in a digit into that warm hole of his, feeling the tightness suck it in. He bites his lips at the sensation, his cock twitching with anticipation. He slips in a second one and there’s a little bit of a struggle to push it as deep as the first. But with some deep breaths, Juuzou manages to relax around the intrusion, allowing Jinpachi to do more. After a bit of thrusting and making sure the oil had at least coated the entrance generously, he finally takes his fingers out to position his cock to finally enter. And just as he expected, the moment he penetrates, he feels Juuzou’s tightness practically suck him in completely.

“H-hiiie!” Juuzou whimpered as he felt his orifice suddenly filled up. It’s an overwhelming feeling, a strange one. Yet, there was something incredibly pleasurable about it. His fingers unconsciously sought out any loose folds of cloth on the mattress, gripping on to them for dear life as Jinpachi began to move. It took quite some effort from the captain, what with how tight the younger man was. But it was incredibly satisfying for the both of them. 

As Juuzou slowly brought himself to relax a little more, the more aware he felt of a spot inside of him that felt incredibly good each time Jinpachi slid against it. He reached down to grasp his own cock with one hand and begun to stroke it in time with the captain’s thrusts.

“Nn… haa… Juuzou, you’re so tight…” Jinpachi moaned as he begun to increase his pace. Even with Juuzou relaxing his muscles a little more, that intense suction still was in place and it made every thrust incredibly pleasurable. 

“Hnn… Jin-san… aahn…!” Juuzou whimpered out, unable to help himself as the stimulation inside of him started to make his cock leak out gobs of pre-cum. He was sure he was going to hit his peak far before Jinpachi would, and he wanted to try to hold out as long as he could in the hopes it would satisfy the captain better.

Jinpachi though wouldn’t care if Juuzou did come first. What mattered though was that Juuzou felt good about this. Judging from all the wetness between them, with Juuzou’s cock leaking so much, he certainly was on the right track. 

“J-Jin-san… I’m… haahn… going to burst…” Juuzou cried out more as he felt the pressure inside of him build up to a near breaking point. Jinpachi said nothing in reply though, breathing hard and groaning as he focused on his own pleasure. And in a moment, Juuzou gave a loud cry as he came hard—his seed shooting up against Jinpachi’s stomach and splattering against his own. Despite that though, Jinpachi was unrelenting—he even began to thrust faster in and out of him. Juuzou whimpered more, feeling as if his ecstacy was prolonged as that spot inside of him was milked. And with a rough groan, Jinpachi hit his own peak, coming deep inside of the younger man and making sure he was all emptied out and his knot softened before pulling out.

Juuzou quivered as he felt the emptiness inside of him once Jinpachi pulled out. It was strange, the wetness inside of him was very strange… and yet, he had never felt more at ease than now. For once, he didn’t feel so awfully anxious about how Jinpachi perceived him.

“That was good. Thank you, Juuzou,” Jinpachi murmured into the younger man’s ear before pressing a light kiss to it. “I have some work to do, so lay here and rest first.”

And as he watched the captain clean himself up with a cloth and slip his pants back on, Juuzou smiled. He was right to admire Jinpachi so much and wouldn’t mind doing this for him again.


End file.
